(i) To complete the synthesis of the antitumor agent vinblastine. (ii) To investigate the mechanism of the coupling reaction. (iii) To synthesize rationally designed analogs on the basis of the proposed mechanism of action. In conjugation with both in vitro and in vivo biological assay, we hope to be able to develop a more complete picture of the structural features necessary for anticancer activity, and tubulin binding.